The Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center is administratively located at Harlem Hospital Center and undertakes as its primary functions service for patients with sickle cell disease and research. The service component of the project encompasses the following areas: 1. Clinical care for patients. 2. Supportive social service for patients and their families. 3. Vocational and educational rehabilitation services for patients. 4. Education and counseling for patients, their families and the lay and health communities. 5. Screening by electrophoresis, specified groups within the presumptively susceptible population. Present research activities include: 1. A study of the emotional and intellectual growth of children with sickle cell disease. 2. A study of the biochemical factors involved in the variation in clinical severity of sickle cell disease. 3. Studies on the synthesis of normal hemoglobin in vitro. 4. A rheological study of the blood in sickle cell disease.